1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to dental tools for tooth restoration; and, more particularly, to a dental tool for achieving optimum interproximal dental restorations.
2. Description of Related Art
The following art defines the present state of this field:
Rabl et. al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,130,107, describes a device provided for the collection and concentration of radiant energy and including at least one reflective side wall. The wall directs incident radiant energy to the exit aperture thereof or onto the surface of an energy absorber positioned at the exit aperture so that the angle of incidence of radiant energy at the exit aperture or on the surface of the energy absorber is restricted to desired values.
Winston et. al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,240,692 describes a radiant energy transmitting devices operative selectively in concentrative and emissive modes, having transmitting elements including radiant energy transmitting and guiding surfaces at the interface of media of differing indices of refraction for radiant energy. Surfaces generally are of a concavely sloping configuration consistent with reflecting, for example, extremal energy rays entering the element from within a defined field of acceptance at an energy inlet onto an energy trap or, in the alternative, extremal rays from an energy source through an energy outlet within a defined field of emission. The energy source or trap is preferably an energy transducer such as a photoelectric device.
Schumacher et. al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,358,404, describes an apparatus for compressing and adapting filling material introduced into a dental cavity with an elastic punch which is fixed in or on a holder.
Das, et. al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,365,957, describes a periodontal surgical instrument which includes a handle, shank and a cutting head. The cutting head possesses two interior surgical blades each possessing terminus points having their confluence at a substantial V-shape to form an apex. At least one exterior surgical blade is positioned on the cutting head with its beginning at a first point substantially equal to the terminus of one of the adjacent blades. A method of use is also described for this periodontal surgical instrument for Gingivectomy and Gingivoplasty operations.
Meinershagen et. al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,836,781 describes a dental tool for assisting in cavity repair in two adjacent teeth by facilitating removal of matrix bands therefrom after installation of filler restoration material. The tool includes a shank terminating in a bifurcated end portion, each branch of the bifurcated end portion terminating in a working surface having an inner edge. The inner edges of the working surfaces are separated by a gap having a width sufficiently large to accommodate a dental matrix band and sufficiently narrow to enable the working surfaces to maintain tight common interproximal contact with the filler restoration material in adjacent teeth.
Mitnick et. al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,030,093, describes a method and apparatus for placing, compacting and shaping a light-activated dental restorative material in a cavity preparation or between adjacent teeth and for polymerizing said restorative material in said cavity preparation or between said teeth to produce a restorative. A mirror/oral illuminator and a combination mirror and fiber optic probe are also disclosed.
Ericson, et. al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,666,405, describes a method of preparing a class II dental filling of a light-hardening filling material in a drilled-out tooth surrounded by a matrix band, the drilled-out tooth is filled with a light-hardening filling material in which the lower part of a light-transmitting adapter having a recess and attached to a light conductor, is pushed down into a filling material so that light is spread in the deeper parts of the filling, while at the same time the lower part of the adapter is pressed against the point of contact of the adjacent tooth while the filling is hardened so that satisfactory proximal contact is obtained. A lighttransmitting adapter comprises an upper part having a recess for receiving a light conductor and a conical lower part adapted to conduct light-hardening filling material down into a drilled-out tooth. The lower part of the adapter is pressed against a matrix band surrounding the tooth so that satisfactory proximal contact with the adjacent tooth is obtained, while at the same time the deeper parts of the filling are made accessible to light from the light conductor.
Maitland et. al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,696,646 describes a device for use in composite resin dental restoration and a method for overcoming the difficulty of establishing sufficient separation to provide firm and properly located interproximal contact. This invention creates an easy, predictable method for establishing proper interproximal contact pressure and anatomical form. The wedge is used in a method which establishes predictable interproximal static contour relationships with matrix systems, providing the necessary additional interproximal separation and reducing the thickness of the composite resin to be cured by light catalysis to insure more complete curing in the deeper recesses in the cavity preparation.
Barrett et. al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,608,021 describes a method and apparatus for restoration of teeth using light curable restoratives while assuring interproximal contact between the restored tooth and an adjacent tooth. The apparatus is in the form of a triangle-like block defining two arms converging at a common point and which are of a different length. The longer of the two arms is provided with a camming surface on the end thereof opposite from the common pointed edge whereas the shorter of the two arms is provided with an abutment surface on the end thereof opposite from the common pointed edge. A tooth cavitation opening through a vertical tooth surface about which a matrix band has been tightened is filled by alternate deposition and curing of successive layers of the light curable restorative to a level at or below the plane of the maximum circumference of the tooth. The block is placed with the shorter arm against the top of the previously cured filling with the abutment surface against the matrix band so that a ledge of cured restorative may be built about the pointed end of the block. Thereafter, the block is removed and reinserted with the longer leg down and operable as a camming strut pivotable about the previously formed step or ledge against the matrix band to deform it outwardly for subsequent filling and curing of the restorative.
Bowen et. al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,744,759 describes a means to decrease the effects of polymerization shrinkage, increase stiffness, decrease the coefficient of thermal expansion and improve the durability of composite restorations by use of inserts are disclosed. Pieces of an aluminoborosilicate glass are phase-separated by heating to 870.degree. C. for 2 hours producing opaque inserts with silica-rich surfaces. Boiling for 1 hour in aqueous 0.5 N NaOH solution removes the surface layer, and produces a rough-textured surface with increased area. The surface texture plus treatment with an organofunctional silane provides for both micromechanical and chemical bonding with composite resins. Cavities in teeth are partially filled with unhardened composite material, and inserts of appropriate size and shape are pressed into the cavity so that the insert constitutes as much as possible of the finished restoration and its surface. The excess extruded composite material is removed with a hand instrument, and the composite containing the insert is light cured. The glass insert, together with the surrounding hardened composite, is contoured with high-speed rotary diamond instruments. Alternative types of inserts are also described.
Lazarof et. al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,098,292 describes a dental instrument for use in filling cavities in teeth with a light-activated filling compound which includes a condensing tip constructed from a plastic or glass fiber optic material. A source of light, either external to the instrument, or contained therewithin, can be selectively energized to enable controlled activation of the activator in the filling compound as the compound is being packed and shaped within the cavity by the condenser tip of the instrument. The dental instrument includes a suction cup removably connected to the tip for releasably gripping a dental overlay.
Cartwright et. al. U.S. Pat. No. 2,138,726 describes a girdling tool having two handles, each handle terminating at one end with a jaw, said handles being pivotally connected, adapting the jaws to be opened and closed, cutting blades convex in shape, each blade terminating at an approximate point, said blades being arranged on the jaws in pairs, the blades forming each pair being positioned on diverging planes, the greatest divergence between the blades of each pair being at the points of the blades, two pairs of blades being attached to one jaw, the two pairs of blades thereon being arranged so that the sharpened edges of one pair diverge from the sharpened edges of the other pair, the cooperating jaw having one pair of blades thereon, the one pair of blades on said cooperating jaw being positioned so that the sharpened edges thereof are on the same approximate plane as the cooperating blades on the jaw having two pairs of blades thereon.
Maissami et. al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,791,898 describes an improved light-transmitting apparatus and methods for polymerizing light-hardening dental fillings of Class II resins. In the improved apparatus and methods, a magnified prism is constructed in the middle of a light-transmitting apparatus that transforms broad light from a light transmitting source to a concentrated light to the center of the focal point of the tip of the apparatus. The improved apparatus and methods permit the optional connection of the light-transmitting apparatus to a light source.
Slone et. al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,318,446, describes an apparatus and method is provided for preparing a tight proximal contact between a tooth to be filled and an adjacent tooth. A tool head provides a first convex surface extending downwardly to a linear ridge. The head is divided into a pair of side-by-side fingers separated by a channel. The linear ridge defines the tip of each finger. The head is of a size to fit into a prepared cavity in a tooth. The head further provides a stepped surface, in opposition to the first convex surface, that extends downwardly to the linear ridge. Alternately, the head provides a second convex surface, in opposition to the first convex surface, that extends downwardly to the linear ridge. An elongated tool handle has a first and a second opposing bent ends. The first bent end has a 90 degree bend, and the second bent end has a 45 degree bend, such that the single tool may enable the formation of both distal and mesial contacts.
The prior art describes various mechanisms, relating to dental tools for filling cavities and to the efficient collection of light for curing filling materials. Both Winston et. al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,240,692 and Rabl et. al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,130,107, describe devices provided for the collection and concentration or transmission of radiant energy devices using reflective side walls. However, the prior art does not teach a dental tool apparatus with enhanced light-concentrating means and a means for reducing the effect of cured composite shrinkage during tooth restoration which also is enabled to ensure the ideal contact between the restored tooth and an adjacent distal or mesial tooth after restoration. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages as described in the following summary.